


I wish....

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jake could have only one wish....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish....

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not really good at writing but I like doing it so... meh

I wish I had said yes. The day Dirk asked me to marry him, I should have said yes. Instead I just ran away with him calling after me. I ignored his calls and messages, I didn’t know how to face him afterwards. 

I wish I hadn’t said that it was because I didn’t love him anymore that I didn’t want to marry him. He would have understood that I was scared and maybe that we were rushing things but I just couldn’t tell him my true feelings and I don’t know why it was so hard.

I wish that I didn’t push everyone away when they tried to comfort me. Why should they have to? It was Dirk who would have been more heartbroken than me. I was the one who broke it off, so why do they care? 

I wish I had been there for his wedding day. I don’t know who he got married to but he asked me to be his best man, I refused saying that it would be awkward and that I wouldn’t want to ruin his big day with stuff from the past. 

I wish I had been there when he adopted his first child. He wanted me to be the godfather of her, I said no because it would be awkward, he didn’t really understand what I meant by that and truthfully neither did I.

I wish I was the one who was there to comfort him when his husband and little girl died in a car accident. He called me up crying at the hospital saying he needed a friend to be there with him, I can’t believe what I said to him. I should have ran down to the hospital and hugged him but no I told him ‘that we weren’t even friends and that he should fuck off and leave me alone, to stop including me in his life when I wasn’t meant to be apart of it’. I don’t know why I said those things…

He stopped calling me after that and for awhile I had no idea what was happening to him…

Until I got a letter.

__________________________________________

Dear Jake,

I know you said that you never wanted to hear from me again but I just wanted to say thank you. You might be confused as to what I mean and what I mean is thank you for the times we spent together before we broke up. I don’t know what the times were like for you but for me they were amazing. I loved you then and I still do. You might not feel the same way anymore, well it’s been years since we seen each other so I don’t know much of what has happened for you. I just wanted to let you know how I feel before I go. 

I love you Jake

-Dirk 

_________________________________________

 

If I could have just one wish,

Just one,

My biggest wish of all,

I wish I had said yes.


End file.
